


Digimon: Apocalypse

by AspiringWriter0



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Development, Demons, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter0/pseuds/AspiringWriter0
Summary: In an apocalyptic future set hundreds of years after the Adventure children saved the world, both worlds are now at the brink of destruction, with wars and horror raging throughout the lands. Who will stand above the rest and prove themself worthy?





	1. Shocked

Tokyo, Japan

He gazed at the clock. Tick, tock, tick. Time seemed to stand still...  
He didn't like it. Not at all. Listening to his boring teachers every single day. ''I hate it!'' he exclaimed.  
He turned his eyes to look at the other students, who were all staring at him, like he was some kind of mad man.  
''Mr. Yagami, we are in the middle of an exam. If you don't keep quiet, I will have to send you outside,'' the teacher, Ms. Yuki, said, as she walked down to where the boy was sitting.  
EXAM?! Shiro thought to himself and his head turned red, ''I'm so sorry, I must have been lost in my own thoughts...''

''So, how did it go?''  
Shiro's tired eyes looked up from his desk as he sat in the empty classroom, while he slowly began to look up at the girl, his big sister, who was talking to him.  
''Ummm....'' He coughed, tried to think of a better talking subject, but the awkward silence that followed was answer enough.  
''That bad, huh,'' she said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. ''You have to get your act together if you want to go to a good university!''  
''I know, I know.'' He got up, took his bag in his arm and followed his sister outdoors. It was an exceptionally hot summer in Tokyo, that day especially.  
Some drones flew by the two and headed in the opposite direction, as Shiro stopped, ''Sayo, have you noticed anything weird about the drones lately?''  
Sayo looked at him and then the drones intensely, ''you know, they did say in the news the other day that Japan might be going to war with China again. Who'd have thought we'd live to see the day?'' She laughed sarcastically, ''the world is seriously messed up.''  
You have to come with me!  
''D-did you hear that?'' Shiro looked frantically from side to side, as the voice became louder and he fell to his knees as he screamed and tried to cover his ears.  
''Are you okay, little brother?!'' She hurried to his side...  
He slowly lost his sight and before he knew it, Sayo was just a silhouette. ''S-Sayo... RUN!''

\---

New York, United States

''Fighting simulation, begin.''  
A short haired, blonde man in his early twenties, wearing nothing but shorts and boxing gloves, revealing his extremely trained upper body, was punching away at a lot of different creatures. They almost looked like monsters.  
His fist suddenly landed in the wall as the creatures disappeared and he turned around panting, then sat down and grabbed some water.  
''Results: Speed is accurate. Power is accurate. Durability, can be worked on-''  
He turned off the machine that was talking and hit it harder than he meant to. He looked down and saw a dent in the machine. He sighed.  
''Maybe you should quit the training, and start going to anger management?''  
A little beast wearing pants, gloves and a scarf emerged from the shadows. ''It would honestly suit you, Dante.''  
''Oh shut up, Strabimon.''  
Strabimon giggled and then smirked. ''I heard the higher ups got us a new mission. It seems like a breach to the Digital World has been opened up again, this time in Tokyo.''  
''Perfect. I was getting tired of this hellhole anyway,'' he said as he put on some clothes. Then he walked over to a window, revealing they were up high in a skyscraper. ''Ready?''  
''Always.''

\---

London, England

A brown-haired and handsome but thin guy was sitting in a dark room in front of a computer, typing away. He looked almost possessed.  
''Dinner is ready, William!'' his mom called from downstairs.  
He got up, took a look around his room, and it looked like a mess to say the least. Dirty dishes, dirty clothes, dirty everything.  
Beep!  
He was just seconds from opening the door and going down to eat with his mom. Seconds. If he had walked out the door at that moment, maybe everything would have turned out different.  
But he didn't.  
He walked over to the computer which gave off a bright light. Too bright...

\---

Paris, France

She was walking down the hallway. The long, long hallway. Her high-heeled shoes were making a tap-sound. Tap, tap, tap.  
She looked to be in distress, biting her thumb.  
I guess there's nothing I can do, she thought to herself as she opened up a door and closed it behind her, to find herself in a much brighter room, which revealed her features. Long, wavy, dark red hair, a small figure, and wearing a long, almost royal dress. She walked over to her king-size mirror. She started to whisper something.  
''Je te prie, mon Dieu.'' She folded her hands and closed her eyes as she sat down right in front of the mirror. ''Please God, save my country and my parents! I'll do anything!'' She looked at her reflection and took off her necklace, which revealed itself to be a rosemary bead, with the name 'Roux' inscribed in the little cross. ''Give me the strength to fight.'' The determination in her glowing red eyes were clear. She moved closer to the mirror, but something was not right. It was almost as if the mirror was... alive?  
… And somehow, she was gone.

\---

Madrid, Spain

''Vamos, vamos!''  
The sounds of explosions were ear-deafening. A frightened young man, with light brown skin and brown, fuzzy hair, suddenly stood up. He was shaking, but he did not care. Around him a lot of soldiers were gathered.  
''My brave soldiers, we are gathered here today, to mourn over our losses. Nothing is wrong with being sad! But we are also here to FIGHT for what we have left, because if we let them have their way, there won't be anything left to save!'' he almost screamed the last part out, as the bombs were getting closer.  
An older man, who looked strikingly similar to the young one almost ran over to the boy, ''Eduardo, please. You must escape! Without you, there is no..''  
The room suddenly split in two and the last thing Eduardo saw was his father trying to reach for him.

\---

Tokyo, Japan

''The heat is killing me! Is it always this hot in Tokyo?''  
''I thought that you were used to it, Hazel. Aren't you from Sydney?'' asked the girl next to the one that was having a semi-heat stroke.  
''Well, I do get sunburnt easily,'' Hazel answered in an irritated tone, ''now, I think we lost our tour guide..''  
The two girls were literally the only ones on the small street... A warm wind blew past them.  
The wind made Hazel's purple hair flutter and she looked at the direction the wind had come from. It was in the middle of the day, but down an alley close by something resembling a shadow was expanding. Hazel came closer, but Madeleine grabbed her arm.  
''Listen, we can't be dawdling about, the tour bus leaves in a few minutes.''  
Hazel pulled herself free from her friend's grip and ran down the alley, where two people were lying unconscious on the ground, as a towering figure was nearing them.  
''Get BACK!!'' she yelled, and in an effort to save the two people she now stood right in front of the figure, which was now, clearly, not human. ''What.. are.. you?'' she muttered, as the sweat was running down her body.  
Something that looked like a portal opened up behind the creature, which now smiled, revealing fangs, while grabbing the boy on the ground, leaving the a little older girl lying there. Hazel, frightened to death, tried to back away, but it was no use.  
''Your worst nightmare.''

''Hazel?'' Madeleine walked down the alley where Hazel, the boy and the creature had just been seconds ago. She immediately noticed the girl passed out on the pavement, and started yelling for help.


	2. Into the Darkness

Somewhere in the Digital World

''When do you think they will wake up?'' an impatient voice whispered in the dark.  
''Hopefully soon... or else he will have our heads,'' someone answered, and suddenly a flame lighted up the dark, dirty cell they were in. ''I think light stimulates them, so they might wake up.''  
''Really? Great!'' A fireball flew through the room and collided with the cold, hard floor between the two sleeping humans.  
One of them, the boy, jolted up from where he was and gasped as he noticed the two creatures, a little humanoid with spiky red hair, small horns and elf ears, and a... living candle?  
''He's awake!'' The humanoid jumped around happily, ''about time!''  
''But what about her?'' The candle looked over at the girl who was beginning to move her hands.  
''First of all, WHERE AM I?! Second of all, who is she? Third of all-'' He was interrupted by the candle, who sighed.  
''I'm truly glad this one is not mine,'' the candle said as he looked over at the humanoid. ''My name is Candmon, that is Flamon.''  
''And YOU are Shiro, right?'' Flamon giggled as he threw forward his hand in Shiro's direction, ''and I am your partner! So let's get to it, a'ight?''  
Shiro looked shocked to say the least, but before he could say anything, a loud scream penetrated their eardrums.  
The girl was awake, and she started to cry. ''Wh-what are you two?! Who was that vampire looking thing, and why am I in prison?!''  
Candmon jumped closer to her, but she moved away. He stopped, ''I will not come any closer, if that is what you wish, Hazel. But trust me, Flamon and I are not hostile. I am Candmon, your partner.''  
''How do you know my name?'' Hazel said, as she looked skeptically from Shiro, to Candmon, to Flamon. She looked at Shiro again. Wasn't he the boy in the alley?  
Vampire looking thing... Shiro thought to himself as he began to remember. ''SAYO! What happened to my sister?!'' He pulled up Flamon from the ground. ''Listen you little punk, I don't know what this game is you want us to play, but I don't want to play it!''  
An ominous aura began to spread throughout the room and Shiro let go of Flamon, who fell to the ground. Out of the darkness a towering figure appeared, almost too high for the ceiling, and both Hazel and Shiro gasped simultaneously, but they were too afraid to do or say anything.  
''What is your most inner desire, children? Please, tell me,'' the creature said as he grabbed them both around the neck with his big, sharp, black claws, holding them up against the wall.  
''Melt Wax!'' Candmon shouted as he opened his mouth and fired shots of warm wax at the devil-looking creature, but to no avail. It had no effect and he merely kicked Candmon away, leaving him unconscious.  
''Baby Salamander!'' This time, it was Flamon who fired off a flame attack against the creature, but nothing happened. As the devil still was suffocating Shiro and Hazel with his hands, he wrapped his tail around Flamon and began to slam him repeatedly against the wall.  
Shiro desperately looked on as the little humanoid screamed in agony. ''STOP, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!'' He looked over at Hazel who was bleeding from her head, as she began to close her eyes.

''LUMINA FLASH!''

\---

The sky above the Digital World

Free fall.  
Her eyes opened as she felt the wind around her at a terrifying speed. She was falling from the sky. She could barely breathe and her eyes were watering.  
So this is how it ends, she thought as she held onto her rosemary bead.  
As the clouds around her disappeared, she realised there was land beneath her. She had hoped that it was water, would be a more painless death.  
Nearby, on a cliff, a huge white and blue wolf with a blonde-haired man on his back saw the girl in the big red dress fall as she was nearing the ground.  
''Garurumon, can you make the jump?''  
''Of course,'' the wolf growled as he jumped into the sky, ''hold tight, Dante!''  
Dante grabbed the girl's hand, while Garurumon landed firmly on his paws.  
She panted and fell to her knees, then noticed Garurumon and was completely in awe. ''A Digimon?''  
Dante chuckled, ''I'm surprised. Most people nowadays don't know about Digimon.''  
''Well, I am not most people.'' She brushed off the dirt she had on her clothes and tried to straighten her hair with her fingers, as she turned away from Dante.  
''Who are you then?'' Dante noticed how pretty she was on a closer look, and the dress... ''Are you from the 1700's or what?''  
''Rude!'' she sighed, ''but thank you, both,'' she touched Garurumon's fur and smiled, ''for saving me. My name is Adelaide Roux, and I am the princess and heir to the throne of France.''  
Dante's attitude suddenly changed. ''The Roux family. You mean the assholes, murderers and frauds responsible for the destruction of the world 200 years ago? I can't believe I just saved you!'' He patted Garurumon on his back, ''we're leaving. This girl can kiss my ass.''  
Adelaide grabbed Dante, ''my family had nothing to do with that! Besides,'' she looked around her, they were in a mountain area. ''Would you really leave me here to die? We're in the Digital World, are we not?''  
''Remove your filthy hands from me!'' Dante pushed her away, and she looked terrified, but she was not looking at him, but behind him. Garurumon growled.  
A horned monster the size of a mountain loomed before the three, as it opened its mouth and a big dark ball encapsulated them all.  
''Fox Fire!'' Garurumon spewed a hot, blue, steamy blast of fire at the monster, and had noticeably taken most of the damage from the attack, bleeding from the side of his stomach. The monster's arm was burned off and something that looked like black blood flowed out from it, but it did not die or even stop attacking.  
''Garurumon, you're hurt!'' Dante ran to his Digimon's assistance, as he regressed back into Strabimon in Dante's arms. He softly put him down on the ground and threw off his jacket and shirt. ''Let's go wild, you ugly monster!'' He evaded the monster's foot about to crush him and tried to get it away from Strabimon.  
Another being, resembling a half-naked woman with a cape and skulls attached to her arms, claws as feet and a spiked rod in her hand slowly neared Adelaide.  
''Don't come any closer!'' Adelaide didn't look scared anymore. She had her rosemary bead in her hand. ''If you do, you will be sorry.''  
The being, not uttering a word suddenly vanished and appeared behind her, about to attack.  
Adelaide ducked, as the spiky rod hit the ground, and she opened a little box attached to her rosemary bead, throwing it at the Digimon. ''Did you really think I was that helpless?''  
Powder scattered around the womanly Digimon and she screamed as her skin began to disintegrate. The same black blood-like substance flowed out from all over her body.  
Adelaide stood up and looked at the being with contempt. ''You're a shadow demon in the disguise of a Digimon. Your kind impersonated my ancestors and threw the world into the apocalypse. You're scum!'' She watched as the demon died. Then she looked over at Dante, who was trying to escape the other beast. ''Catch!'' Adelaide got eye contact with Dante and threw the rosemary bead through the air.  
He looked at it, but crushed it in his hands. ''I don't need any help from the likes of you.'' His arm glowed and soon, not a trace was left of the other monster.

\---

In a dark forest

''Is there anyone out there?'' The teenager was wearing nothing but underwear, and he was freezing. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. ''One minute I'm in my room, and the next I'm in a scary forest. Makes no sense logically, but...'' He stopped. ''Am I inside my computer?''  
Another young man wearing battle armour stepped out from behind a tree. He pointed above them and tried to signal with his hands that the other guy should come behind the tree as well.  
The boy in the underwear looked above him, and a drop of a red substance hit his cheek. It looked like a living black wing with a lot of big, staring red eyes was eating something... or someone.  
The other one behind the tree pulled a sword from his sheath and leapt up at the fiendish thing, cutting it in half. ''I am Eduardo Cruz, crown prince of Spain. We are in the Digital World. Stay close. I will protect you.'' He smirked at the other boy.  
''I-I'm William Stone,'' the other boy said, as he blushed. He looked away. Man, he is hot, he thought.  
''Put this on.'' Eduardo gave William a bag of clothes. ''Luckily, I had this with me when it happened.''  
''It happened?'' William looked confused as he changed into the clothes Eduardo had given to him. ''You said the Digital World. I've heard about it only in legends.''  
''I was in my castle back in Madrid. The rebels were attacking, and-'' He coughed up a black substance. ''No... NO!'' The creature from before was trying to take over his body. Soon, his eyes turned black.  
''H-hey, stay with me!'' William held onto Eduardo, but he did not know what to do.  
A thousand red eyes suddenly stared at them from every corner.  
''You two will never escape,'' one of them laughed maniacally, as they all came closer.  
''Protect Wave!''  
Someone who looked like a young girl wearing a white dress and a rabbit fur coat over her head stabbed a triple-pronged lance into the ground and a protecting force field surrounded her and the two young men.  
William gasped, ''listen, I don't know what's going on exactly, but thank you so much!''  
''Don't thank me yet,'' she said as the creatures were trying to destroy the force field. She hurried over to Eduardo. ''He's been infected by one of these Shademon. I will exorcise the demon from his body. Please step away.'' Her lance began to glow, and a Shademon shrieked as it was pulverised from the young man's body.  
''Oh, sister. I thought you would have learned by now. You never win.'' A taller girl was stepping around outside the force field. Her face resembled the one next to William, but she was wearing a nun-like cloak and veil resembling a black cat's head. She carried a gun in each of her hands.  
''Bless Fire!'' she yelled as she rapidly fired both her guns at the force field, which then shattered. She pointed one of her guns at the girl with the lance's head, and fired...


	3. Far From Home

Luminamon's Shrine, the Digital World

A little white rabbit-like creature covered in pink, with ears as wings and a shining ring around them, Luminamon, sat in the middle of a table while the two humans, Shiro and Hazel, along with Flamon and Candmon, were eating away at the many foods Luminamon had gathered.  
''The vile thing you guys met was Phelesmon. He's the worst of the worst!'' Luminamon looked angry, while it looked like the others were not even paying attention. ''Listen to me! You were nearly killed, and if you die, both worlds will never be saved...''  
Hazel stopped eating and then grabbed a glass of water. ''He sure looked like the devil incarnate.''  
Shiro burped as he slammed his feet on the table, putting his hands behind his head. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. ''Alright. I've decided. After what we witnessed, it is clear there are things that only we are able to do. So I will help you save this world, or whatever,'' he said and then yawned. It had been a long day. I wanna go home as soon as possible, he thought to himself.  
''Both worlds,'' Luminamon corrected, as she sighed. ''Both worlds are on the brink of total collapse. That is why we, now again, need the help of the Chosen Children, who we thought we would never be able to call upon again after the shadow demons destroyed the Digimon Sovereigns. Thankfully, we have someone else now.'' She smiled and flew up high. The ceiling was at least a hundred meters from where Shiro, Hazel and their Digimon were sitting, in the huge and bright room. Literally the only things there was the huge table with the food and beverages, and the chairs they were sitting on.  
''I must say that I am amazed by your healing powers, Luminamon,'' Candmon said, and tried to speak loudly, which then resulted in his voice echoing throughout the room.  
Luminamon giggled and then leapt down towards them all, and then presented two glowing chips, one for Shiro and one for Hazel.  
''Shiro Yagami and Hazel Wilson,'' she said and looked at Shiro, then Hazel with her cute pink eyes. ''These will help your Digimon become stronger.'' She shot the chips into their hands, as they froze and felt a faint pain. ''It is called a DigiChip.''  
They both looked at their wrists where something was feeling unusual, but the small pain was already gone.  
Flamon jumped up from his seat and hugged Luminamon tightly, squeezing the other Digimon. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is my dream come true! I wonder what I will become?!''  
Shiro smiled at Flamon, then turned his attention to Luminamon. ''On more concerning matters, he surely won't leave us alone, that Phelesmon. He seemed pretty upfront about wanting us gone, you know.''  
Luminamon smacked Flamon jokingly and chased him around the room. ''Don't worry. He's not strong enough to come here.''  
Hazel suddenly stood up and pushed the chair away from herself. ''No matter what, I've had it with this. Thanks for the meal, but I would very much like to go home now!!'' she screamed as she began to run towards the gate which gave off a brighter light than even the room. She was panting heavily, and realised after a while she did not come any closer to the exit. She fell to the ground, feeling hopeless. ''I'm just a shy teenage girl. I...'' She looked at her hands, which soon began to shake. ''I don't want this!''  
Shiro had slowly come closer and grabbed her shoulder, smiling affectionately. ''We will get through this. I promise.''  
Hazel got up with the help of Shiro, and they then both looked at Luminamon, as if they were expecting her to say something. The flying Digimon nodded. ''I know you both want to go home, and you will get to do that sooner than you know. But first, I will personally guide you all to a place you need to be.''  
Luminamon flew in the direction of the gate, and as they came closer, the blinding light disappeared, and they were now standing in the midst of what looked like ruins. A sense of death spread and not an eye, or a Digimon, or anything else was there.  
''This is what most of the Digital World looks like now, thanks to Phelesmon,'' Luminamon said. ''I am sorry, but this is as far as I am able to take you. You have to find the other Chosen Children. When you have done that, I will come see you again.'' Luminamon flew up in the air, and was soon gone between the clouds.  
''Great. What now?'' Hazel looked at the others with a confused look on her face, she had already given up. What's up with that rabbit calling us children? she thought.  
''Now we fight.'' Shiro looked determined, as he began to walk across the barren landscape. Hazel did not know what else to do, so she just followed him. Candmon jumped up in her arms, she sighed, and Flamon was already running ahead, laughing.

\---

Cliff Area, the Digital World

Adelaide looked surprised, as Dante calmly walked towards Strabimon, picked him up, and looked at a glowing thing in his wrist. His jacket and shirt had been destroyed in the fight against the monsters and so, now, he was only wearing black pants and shoes, revealing his upper body, which was so trained that Adelaide could not help but glance a little at it.  
''How did you kill it?'' Adelaide said as she neared him, but he threw a piece of her ruined rosemary bead at her cheek, which gave her a scratch.  
''That is none of your business, and I should ask you the same thing. I am contacting my superiors, and getting out of here. I will mention nothing of you. Have fun!'' He smirked evilly, and touched something on his wrist, but his expression then changed to a distressed one. No signal? I thought it was just an error when I got transported to the Digital World instead of Tokyo, as it tends to happen, but this... he thought.  
Adelaide crossed her arms and laughed in a condescending manner. ''Seems like they have ditched you.'' She touched the scratch Dante had inflicted on her. ''I am of royal blood. This disrespect, I will not tolerate.'' She took some of her long dress in her hands, which made it easier to walk fast, and headed for the highest cliff. It will take a while, but it's better than being around that vermin, she thought, then stopped as some dust fell on her nose. A little humanoid with four yellow wings, blond hair with a green bow attached, gloves and boots with spikes and a red lance in her hand landed on her hair.  
''Tinkermon to the assistance!'' the winged creature said with a heroic voice.  
Dante ran up to Adelaide, and then ran past, but saw the little fairy-like Digimon and frowned.  
''Speed Nightmare!'' Tinkermon shouted as she threw her tiny lance into Dante's back, clearly upset. ''Who did you call small?!''  
He said nothing, Adelaide thought, but laughed inside her head.  
Dante felt poison spread and quickly used one of the passed out Strabimon's long nails to cut out the piece that was infected and then threw the piece of meat on the ground, bleeding from his back.  
''Brutal,'' Tinkermon whispered as she hid behind Adelaide's head. ''Mean man!'' She then flew in front of the red-haired girl and spread some glowing dust on her cheek. ''All good now. Tinkermon is your partner. Just like Strabimon is mean man's partner.''  
Adelaide did not care about Dante's injury, and instead hugged the fairy with her hand. ''I am delighted. I was thinking that there must have been a reason for me to have been called here. I have read all the legends about the Chosen Children of the past.''  
Dante cut off some of Adelaide's dress and wrapped it around his back wound, much to her discomfort. Then he continued to walk.  
''You cannot behave in such a way, you barbarian!'' Adelaide shouted, and looked at her ruined dress. She exhaled and then ripped off a great deal of it with the help of Tinkermon. It was now more like a skirt. ''What was that thing in your wrist?''  
''Digivice, called DigiChip.'' His answer was short and cold, he did not even look at her, and evidently, did not like her company.  
They continued on as quickly as possible, and soon reached the top of the cliff. The sight that met them was not something anyone would want to see. Thousands of Digimon confined to cuffs, being whipped, forced to carry heavy carriages. Their painful screams tore into the hearts of the two humans.  
''Mean man is no mean man compared to this,'' Tinkermon said as her sad eyes looked at all of the horror happening in front of them.  
Strabimon woke up with a slight moan and Dante happily looked at him. Dante then turned to Adelaide. ''If what you said before is true... I... I choose to believe you. But please, help me then, freeing these poor creatures.'' He bowed to her, to Adelaide's surprise.  
''You're kinder than I thought,'' Adelaide chuckled, ''let the princess of France lead this revolt!''

\---

Dark Forest, the Digital World

Smoke came from the gun that the nun-like Digimon had fired while the one with the triple-pronged lance hit the ground and disappeared. She had the smile of a true maniac as she pointed each of her guns at William and Eduardo. ''Die, and let all the worlds know who is in charge... Phelesmon!''  
''Blazing Ice!'' a voice shouted as supercooled air hit the guns which flew out of the nun's hands. A small beast, mostly brown, but with pink marks scattered around its body, along with three small horns on its head, attacked the nun and got a good grip with its teeth around her black cat's head.  
''Scoop Slash!'' another, kind of robotic voice, shouted as it revealed itself to be a human child-sized beetle, blue in colour, but red around the edges, and completely green eyes. It attacked many of the Shademon with its big claws as they all screamed.  
William tried his best to analyse the situation and pulled the still unconscious Eduardo with him, trying to get them away from the danger. Those two must be on our side... But that poor girl... he thought to himself.  
''ENOUGH!'' the nun yelled and threw off the beast as the Shademon had caught the beetle off guard and now had the upper hand. She stepped on the beast's big ears with her black boots and laughed as if she was possessed by the devil himself.  
William chuckled as he put both the guns against the nun's head from behind. ''You underestimated me. I have played enough first-person shooter video games to know how to work these things.''  
She quickly got a hold of William's arms as the guns were in the air. She grabbed them in mid-air and kicked him in the stomach. He hit a tree and she was immediately pressing against his body. She licked his cheek. ''Yum. Want me to steal your soul?''  
The beast and the beetle came to his assistance with the same attacks as before. This time, the beast gave it all it had, and the cold air made the nun's hands turn to ice as the guns was destroyed by the beetle's claws.  
She screamed and vanished from the scene, and the many Shademon followed, like a bunch of lost puppies.  
William panted and looked at the two creatures as he put his hand on his stomach. It hurt, but he was sure Eduardo and their two new helpers had become more injured, so he kept quiet and stood up. ''Who are you two?''  
''I am KoKabuterimon, your Digimon partner.'' The beetle put forward one of his claws and William sighed, as he was kind of afraid to touch.  
''Were those two girls also Digimon?'' William asked curiously, as he noticed the little brown beast tried to wake Eduardo up.  
''Exactly,'' KoKabuterimon said, ''they are the Sistermons. They are total opposites. Sistermon Noir is the evil one, while Sistermon Blanc, who she killed, was good...''  
''I thought that much was obvious,'' William said calmly as he walked over to Eduardo. Both of the humans were covered in dirt. He tried to feel his pulse, and it was dangerously low. ''Where did you two come from, anyway? Any second later and we would both have been shot dead.''  
The beast, clearly female, looked annoyed. ''Humph. My partner is nearly dead and all you care about is yourself.''  
''Lopmon is a little moody. Truth is we don't even know. We are programmed to protect you guys.'' KoKabuterimon sounded like he was in a friendly mood, though it was hard to see his expression.  
''Who told you that you could tell him my name? I am indebted to my partner only!'' Lopmon hissed and began to walk away with Eduardo, pulling his arms. Surprisingly, she was stronger than she looked.  
''Come on, Lopmon. It would do us best to stay together. You do know what lies outside this forest, do you not?'' KoKabuterimon sounded worried and his voice was shaking.  
Lopmon stopped immediately. ''Yes. The Reeducation Camp. Or what it should be called: the death and horror camp!'' She looked irritated and sat down on the ground, hoping for Eduardo to wake up soon.  
William ignored Lopmon's remarks and then heard some noises and pushed aside some bushes, but KoKabutermon quickly hid him as some guards passed right before them.  
''Sssh.'' KoKabuterimon shoved William behind him and peeked out from the bushes. ''It is our only way out of this forest, but it will not be easy.'' He was talking very quietly.  
William looked at the passed out Eduardo and touched his brown, fuzzy hair with his fingertips. He smiled sincerely. I guess it isn't all bad here, he thought to himself as he heard a loud sound.


End file.
